Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alice
by RyMTY
Summary: Habia una Vez Un sueño que no queria ser Olvidado Penso y Penso y tuvo una idea - La Primera Alice estaba llena de Valor, La Segunda Alice Era Una Hermosa Voz, La Tercera Alice La Reina se volvio, La Cuarta Alice... - Solo entren y descubran como las chicas de K-ON Va a representar esto
1. Prologo

**Hey Amigos Shinigamis Soy yo RyMTY y Bienvenidos A mi nuevo Fic llamado**

**Los Sacrificios Humanos de K-ON!**

**Bien este sera el Prologo Muy corto... que no me miren Bien Yo me tengo que ir tengo que ir tengo que acabar Alice Madness Returns , asi que nos vemos.**

* * *

Tu, ¿Qué Sueñas?

¿Recuerdas Alguna Vez los Sueños que tuvistes?

"Quiero Ser esto, quiero ser aquello."

Mundos divertidos que cumplen esos sueños.

Pero la Gente se olvida de esos Suños Divertidos.

Esta Historia se trata de unos de esos pequeños sueños, El sueño quería que lo Vieran.

Pero no quería ser olvidado

¿Qué puede hacer ese sueño para que nunca lo olviden?

El Pequño sueño pensó y pensó, y Finalmete tuvo una Idea.

"¡Deveria Hacer que los Humanos se Perdierana en mi interior y se quedaran encerrados en mi!" Dijo el Sueño con una sonrisa nada inocente

Asi que en Esta Noche Tengan Dulces Sueños…

_La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor..._

* * *

Hey como les fue, espero que bien.y les haya gustado

Bien espero sus Reviws Ansiosamente y de paso un Videojuego, No?

Bien adios

* * *

**Yo:** /Jugando a SlenderMan/ Ja Que aparezca Slender No Me da Miedo :D /Cuando de Repente Sale sin Previo Aviso/ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH /se para rapido de la Silla / MUEREEEEEE SLENDEER MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE /Hace una Bola de fuego y lo avienta a su laptop quemandola/ Miooooo /Dice Gritando/

**Mio:** Si /Dice desde Abajo/

**Yo:** Me das Dinero

**Mio:** Paraaa

**Yo:** Mi Laptop se Volvio comida Frita /observando la laptop/

**Mio:** OH POR DIOS RYMTY ES LA 15ta LAPTOP DEL MES!

**Yo**: /Marcando un Numero Mientras mio la Repela/(em nose si repela se usa en su pais pero encaso de que no significa que la regaña) Ola Operadora ... Si Mio Ya se enojo...Que quiero que usen.../Pensando/ La Jeringa esta Bien... No LA chiquita no, La Grande... Si, Lose Claudia es la 15ta vez que la calman... Si esperare aqui... Graias /cuelga y se auesta en su cama/ ah que relajaion /cierra sus ojos mientra que unos ruidos se escuchan abajo/

**Mio**: QUE HACEN AQUI /Pensando / un Momento... RYYYYYYYYYYMMMMMMMTYYYYY /dice enojada/

**1:** TRAIGAN A LA FUERZA AEREA /Dice Asustado/

**2:** TRAIGAN A GODZILLAAA /Dice doble asustados

Mientras Tanto Arriba

**Yo:** Musica Para mis oidos (inserte carita de Aweosome Feliz Aqui)

* * *

ewe


	2. La Primera Alice : Ritsu

**Lugar Desconocido**

"Ahhh ¿que hago? " Pregunto un niño como de 10 años mientras jugaba a las cartas solo, tenia el cabello negro con un fleco que cubre sus ojos, su piel era pálida como si no hubiera vida.

Ese niño era un sueño, el sueño de alguien ,que nadie sabe de donde apareció ni de quien es, más dicho apareció como por arte de magia.

"Estoy preocupado…" bajo las cartas "No quiero desaparecer, con tan solo pensarlo me da escalofríos"

El Niño pensó y pensó una manera de no dejar de existir entonces tuvo idea, que ensancho una sonrisa grande

"Y si hago que alguien me vea" feliz "no es necesario que me vean solo con que me recuerde y podre seguir viviendo"

El Sueño dejo las cartas y se levanto muy rápido y desapareció

* * *

**Mundo Real, Guerra de los Assasin vs. Templarios Año: 1450**

esto es lo que ocurria habia una guerra entre dos poderosos imperios los Templario y los Assasins

"Peleen como Hombres, Malditos Maricas" Dice Ritsu en la guerra que era parte de los Assasins estba vestica como Altair (Assasins Creeds)

"Si Señora" Dicen Todos

10 Minutos más tarde la mayoría del ejercito Assasins han muerto y Ritsu era la única que quedaba además de otros 10

"Necesitamos Un Milagro" Dijo Ritsu "Dios mándame una Salvación" pensó cerrando los ojos

Luego todo se volvió Blanco

"Olii :D" Dice el Sueño alegre mientras que Ritsu la miraba extrañada y Dijo:

"Oye, Cuándo te encuentras con alguien dices ola, ¿No?" Dijo el Sueño

"Dios gracias por la salvación esto nos va ayudar con ganas" Dijo Sarcástica Ritsu

"¿Con Quien Hablas?"

"T-tu, Oye este lugar es peligroso Niño"

"Niño?" Dijo el sueño con cierto enfado "Para tu Información soy más grande que tu es mas eh perdido la cuenta"

"Si tu lo dices…"

"Ya no importa, eh venido aquí con un propósito"

"Que" pensó Ritsu con algo de sorpresa

"Oye, Quieres ser Una Alice" Dijo el Sueño mientras cambiaban de lugar hacia un Barrio desconocido para la castaña lo cual la sorprendió

"¿¡Q….que!?" Dijo con mucha sorpresa Ritsu "¿Dónde Estamos?

"Este es… Mi Mundo :D" Dijo feliz y Prosiguió "oh Tal vez el Tuyo"

"A que te refieres?¿Que eres Tu?"

"Yo… Soy un Sueño" Dijo "Ya me ah cansado esa pregunta" dijo con cierto tono molesto "Quiero que te conviertas en Alice" empezó a desaparecer

"Qué?"

"Si, te conviertes en Alice te puedo sacarte de aquí :D" y desapareció dejando a Una Ritsu lleno de Preguntas ¿Quién es Alice?¿Como Saldría de ahí?¿Quien es ese niño? "Tendré que buscar respuestas" Dijo Ritsu acercándose a las personas pero no encontró suerte ya que nadie sabia de Alice, Hasta que encontró un Niño

"Oye Sabes quién es Alice"

"¿Alice?" Pensó era un Niño con Cabello Rubio "Um…. No se Na-" paro de hablar y luego siguió hablando "Alice….. yo…. Si….. eh escuchado algo…. Sobre ella"

"Enserio ¿Quién es?"

"Alice es" empezó hablar el niño con un tono Sombrío que asusto a Ritsu "Una Persona que, Recordara el Mundo :D"

Ritsu se asusto mucho y empezó a correr, todo se volvió blanco mientras que Ritsu estaba ya cansandonce mientras que Ritsu Corría se pregunto de nuevo

"Que es esto?¿Que está Pasando?¿¡Quién es Alice!?" y siguió y siguió "Una Persona Recordada por todo el Mundo?""Que se supone que recuerde""No Puedo quedarme por siempre" empezó a parar "tengo enemigos que matar"

"Si Te conviertes en Alice te saco de aquí" Recordó lo que le había dicho el sueño

Paro secamente Ritsu preparando su Espada para sacarlo "…Claro.""Ya sé cómo Salir" Saco su espada

"…¡YO SERE ALICE!" Grito Ritsu Mientras levantaba su Brazo Mientras Volvía al Barrio

Mientras tanto el sueño estaba observando a Ritsu, un poco preocupado ya no es lo que pensaba que hiciera Ritsu así que decido a traer ah algún pobre iluso

"¡N-no te Acerques!" Gritaba una Chica, Todo las Maravillas se puso como un Infierno un demonio estaba acechando al Pueblo matando uno por uno "AHHHHHHHH" fue el último Grito de la Chica

"AHHHHHHHH"

"ARGH"

"Mata Mata Sin Parar, Ser la Alice hay que ser" Cantaba Ritsu mientras Caminaba Por un Camino hecho por Sangre Mientras se Dirigía a un Niño de Cabello Rubio

"¿Ami….ga….?""AHHHH" se escucho el pobre alma del niño

"Corran" Dijo un Hombre

"Zoey Donde esta?" Dijo la Mama de Un Niño

"Tom!"

"Matar""Matar""Si Mato a Todos" "Yo seré Alice" "¡Y SALDRE DE AQUÍ!" Lo dijo mientras degollaba una persona

Mientras todo el Mundo estaba Corriendo, Había Una pelinegra que no podía correr por que estaba en shock, sus piernas a si de simple no respondieron y se dejo Caer

Ritsu se estaba acercando a la Pelinegra y dijo:

"te.." y levanto su arma "…TE MATARE!"

"D-Detente!" Grito la pelinegra Asustada mientras que cerraba sus ojos y esperaba el filo lo cual nunca llego.

En Vez de eso se escucho el sonido de un Metal

"Ya ya no te emociones" Dijo el Sueño arriba de la Jaula donde estaba presa Ritsu mientras que tenía sus cartas "No dejare que mates esta persona" Dicho esto, se telenstraportaron al mas incognito del bosque

"Ya No te necesito"

"Qué?"

"No Necesito a una Aliceeeee Estropeada como tú"

"Tú!" Dijo con Ira Ritsu

"Basuraaaa" Dijo el Sueño con cierta alegría

"Sácame de aquí"

"NooooOOO" y empezó a quemar la carta de Ritsu y se empezó ah ir

"ESPERA!" El sueño no le puso atención y se fue,

Ritsu empezó a Caer en la Eterna desesperación

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Y se empezó a escuchar una Voz era, Una Canción?

La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor

con espada en mano se adentro en aquél país

incontables fueron las pérdidas que causó

dejando detrás soló un sendero carmesí

"Q-que cancion es esa" Dijo Ritsu llorando y con miedo

"Esta… es tu canción" Respondio el Sueño con diversión" y continuo

Esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió

Y en castigo sus pecados encerrada se quedó

Arboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar

nadie sabe si vivió o murió ¿dónde estará?

"¡YA BASTAAAA…!"

"JAJAJAJAJAJ"

* * *

**Ola Gente de Todo el Mundo y espero que hayan disfrutado del Capitulo**

**Si dos semanas tarde jeje losiento, pero ustedes saben las vacaciones, o que creian que iba a abandonar este fic jajaja por favor yo nunca abandono fics**

**2 años despues**

**Yo: No tenia un fic que continuar /curiosa/**

**(ok no ._.)**

**ahh y Ritsunny : Yo Tambien quiero ver como llevo esto al Limite :)**

**Bien Acepto todo tipos de reviws **

**Adios**

**Att: El Rey de los Idiotas y La Novata (n_n)7**


	3. La Segunda Alice: Mio

En el Bosque.. (En el Bosque la chinita, la chinita se metió)(Explotando Canciones Infantiles everiwhan XD)

"Vien ya no te preocupes por esa persona fea" le dice a Mio

"OYE A QUIEN LE DICES FEA, VIEJO" Dice Ritsu enojada

"Viejo?" dice el sueño triste

"oho pobrecito dejame te canto una canción" Dice Ritsu

"Viejo" Vuelve a decir el sueño

"Y La Vecinita tiene Antojo, Antojo que quiere resolver…" (okno ._.)(no pregunten donde rayo saque esa cancion)

"OYE PARA TU INFORMACION SOLO TENGO 1000 AÑOS!" Dice el Sueño enojado

"YA SACAME DE AQUÍ" dice Ritsu

"NO, POR Verbo, Verbo"

"HIJO DE" Dice Ritsu enojada e interrupida

"SISI " se va el sueño a otro lado con Mio

"Bien en que estábamos, asi , Convierte en la Proxima Alicia y te saco de aquí :D" Dice el sueño sonriendo

"y yo Por que" Dice Mio asustada

"Necesito a alguien de corazón noble"

"asi y tu helado de que" Dijo Sarcastica

"de Chocolate por favor" Dice siguiéndole el juego

"Pero no voy hacer Alicia" se agarra la cabeza "eso fue traumante" cierra los ojos "sabes lo que vivi"

"Mio" pone sus manos en su caderas "Sabia que no tenias agallas" y empezó a deir "Pero si te conviertes en Alicia…"

el Sueño empezó hablar pero mio no le prestaba atencian ya que en su mente se repetía las imágenes de gente inocente siendo asesinada por una simple chica

"Rojo, Rojo, Rojo, Carmesi, Rojo" pensaba Mio

"Oyeee, tu si que me pusistes atención, perooo buena suerte" el sueño desaparece y mio aparece en el centro de la ciudad

"No puedo sacar ese color de mi cabeza" en eso pensó en una canción "eso es ,una Cancion para distraerme" Empezo a Cantar alto

_La segunda Alicia tenía una hermosa voz_

_llenó con su dulce canto el extraño país_

_El bello sonido a quella Alicia enloqueció_

Se le acerca una chica rubia "Como se llama esa canción"

"em no lo se"

"pps suena muy interesante"

"se me vino a la cabeza"

"Bueno no importa, ¡Sigue Cantando!"

"Si"

_El bello sonido a quella Alicia enloqueció_

_tanta música arruinó a la pobre infeliz_

_Esa Alicia…_

"Alie?" se pone a pensar "esa canción… lo estaba cantando ese niño"

"Sigue Cantando!" Dice el hombre del publico

"Cantas tan genial" Dice una chica Bonita **(ewe)**

"Termina"

"S….si" Dice Mio cantando de nuevo

**Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar**

**mas su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar**

**florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí**

**Qué tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir**

"La Sangre de esas personas" penso Mio

"Sangre" penso

"Sangre" penso

"!Sangre¡" penso

"USTEDES… ¿CONOCEN EL COLOR ROJO DE LA SANGRE?" se acerca a un hombre que tenia un hombre en su bolsillo "!ES GENIAL ES.. ROJA¡" le arrebata el arma

al homre "ES TAN ROJA QUE CASI PARECE NEGRO!" Se apunta el arma en la cabeza "!AHORA DEJARE QUE USTEDES LO VEAN¡"

*POOM*

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

"Creo que la palabra 'No Preocuparse' no le suena" suspira el sueño "Ah nimodo aun tengo otra reserva para Alice"

_La segunda Alicia tenía una hermosa voz_

_llenó con su dulce canto el extraño país_

_El bello sonido a quella Alicia enloqueció_

_tanta música arruinó a la pobre infeliz_

_Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar_

_mas su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar_

_florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí_

_Qué tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir_

* * *

Bien es todo por hoy, Si ya se algo corto

pero es que me tengo que preparar para la convecion de Manga y Anime de hoy en MTY (Monterrey)

Bien acepto todo adios


	4. Tercera Alice: Azusa

**En Las Calle de Wonderland**

"Ya me perdi" Dijo Azusa Caminando por las Calles de Wonderland mientras que escuchaba aplausos y otras cosas

"Ok piensa Azusa, Piensa en donde estas D:" Dijo Azusa deteniéndose toda apanicada

"Oye Nena Estas Perdida" Dijo Un Chico

"N-No" Dijo nerviosamente

"Claro que si" Dijo el Sueño en su mente

"Quien esta ahí ಥ_ಥ"Penso Azusa volteando para todos lados

"Yo..Soy un Sueño" Se le apareció en frente

"Okey…Sueño Donde estoy" Dijo Azusa

"Estas en Wonderland :D"

"Wonderland?"

"Sip, Bienvenido A Wonderland Un lugar mágico como pinshi DisneyLandia solo que aquí es mas Asesino :D"

"Asesinos?" Dijo Asustada

"Sip, Te sacare de aquí si te transformas en la 3era Alicia :3"

"3era? Osea que hubo otras 2" Dijo Asombrada

"Sip :3"

"y que les paso ಠ_ಠ"

"Uno se quedo encerrada en arboles con un Oso a lado toma ese oso como Winnie Poh solo que en versión tétrico :3"

"y el segundo?"

"Se termino matando, puedes creer que la muy pobre ilusa pensó que la sangre es Roja, JAJAJAJA" Se empezó a Reir

"ಠ_ಠ" Se empezó a Reir " Ahahaha "se rie para seguirle la corriente al sueño "Ah sueño eres todo un loquillo"

"gracias " Dijo feliz el Sueño

"y como le hago para ser Alice"

"Nose " Dijo como si nada el sueño

"si Hubiera internet le preguntaría a Yahoo Respuestas -.-"

"Solo Transformate en Alice y Ya -.-"en eso el sueño se va

* * *

**Centro de Wonderland**

"Okey usare mi modo encantadora" luego se fue al centro del pueblo y se paro en una mesa "Hey PERROS! Quien sabe que chingados es Alice" empezó a grita Azusa "Quiero que formen una Fila aquí bola de Verbos y me digan que es Alice y si uno se intenta escapar me voy como Espartana contra ustedes" Dijo Azusa Amenazadoramente

En eso azusa vio a uno que intentaba escapar, Intentaba en tiempo Pasado ewe

"THI IS SPARTAAAA" Grito Azusa corriendo contra el pobre muchacho tacleandolo como un Jugador de Futbol Americano

Mientras tanto con el sueño que miraba atentamente a Azusa "creo que eso no es una forma encantadora ._.U"

"Okey Puts, tu que sabes" Dijo Azusa arriba del chico

"que estas loca ಠ_ಠ " Dijo el Muchacho

"Di algo que no se!" Dijo Azusa aplicándole una llave de lucha

"que una Alice es un Asesino" Dijo el muchacho aguantando el dolor

"Y Como me convierto en Alice"

"Que acaso tengo cara de un libro ಠ_ಠ "

"Di" Dijo Azusa aplicándole de nuevo otra llave

"Nose transformate en Reina o Asesina"

"Okey"Dijo Azusa soltándola ,"prestame dinero"

"me vistes con cara de banco ಠ_ಠ "

":okey:"

* * *

**30 Minutos después**

"Gracias por el dinero :D" Dijo Azusa saltando felizmente

"d-denada" dijo el Muchcho Asustado

"Okey como ser Alice" penso Azusa

"Saben cuando pienso me da fiebre" Dijo Azusa Sosteniendo su cabeza

En eso Voltea a ver un cartel de un concurso

-Concurso Puts :D, Putea ahora mismo, la mejor puts, será nuestra próxima reina de Wonderland, Solo en el Auditorio Volcan:D

"Ya se que hare ahora :D"

* * *

**5 Minutos**

"lleven Su pIzzaaaaa :D A solo 5 pesitooos!" Gritaba Azusa Vendiendo Pizzas a lado del Auditorio Banamex digo el Volcan obvio que no le iba bien

"Rayos no eh ganado ni un Quinto (Dinero)" ve de nuevo el Cartel y luego suspira "Ya que Participare"

* * *

**1 HORA DESPUES**

"no se como rayos lo hizo, pero lo logro" Dijo el sueño asombrado

"Wiiii Soy reina :D" Dijo Azusa Feliz en el castillo

"Ahora regresame a mi mundo ಠ_ಠ " Cambio de animo luego luego

"Espera espera" Dijo el sueño parandola

"Que ಠ_ಠ"

"Aun no eres Alice"

"No Jodas ಠ_ಠ"

"Por que quieres regresar"

"Ahí tengo mis amigos"

"Tenias Amigos?"

"…"

"lo sabia" "quedate aquí es mucho mejor"

"No"

"No?" Dijo Dudoso

"exacto"

"por?"

" yo quiero cantar en mi mundo"

"solo por tu voz"

"exacto"

" y que tal si…" Acerca su mano a la garganta de Azusa

"Que" Dice Azusa sorprendida por que ya no era la misma vo que tenia era una diferente "no mames que hicistes con mi Voz"

"te la cambie, ah decir verdad esa te queda Muy bien"

"regrésamela" Dijo Azusa desesperada

"Noo~"

"Por que"

"Eres feliz Aqui"

"Si" admitió Azusa

"Quieres regresar"

"No"

"Por"

"No quiero se la típica chica débil"

"y"

"Me obligaban a canatar todo el tiempo, ya no lo quería hacer"

"Eso quería escuchar" Se empieza a ir"

"Espera Mi Voz"

"Jamas~"

"Espera" empezó a llorar "Mi Voz"

"Adios~" desapareció el Sueño

"CTM!" Grito Azusa

_La tercera Alicia una pequeña niña fue_

_De hermosa figura, perdida en aquél país_

_todos la adoraban por su bello parecer_

_Y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir._

_Esa Alicia la reina se volvió_

_y su tierna mente de pesadillas se llenó_

_un cadaver putrefacto pareció observar_

_cómo su reinado comenzaba a zozobra_r

Continuara..

* * *

Lamento enserio por la Tardanza, pero fue por examenes de la secu aparte mas las Asesoria para la Prepa Mas Arco Mas Box igual Mi vida llena, aparte que creen :3

Su Rey se ah Enamorado :3

Bien no importa espero que les haya gustado el Cap :)

Nos Vemos

El Rey de los Idiotas y la Novata se Despide


	5. La Cuarta Alice: Yui

**En el Bosque: Habitacion desconocida**

"Navidad Navidad dulce Navidad, Ya no sigo Cantando por no tuve infancia y nose que sigue HEY! :D" Canta Yui

"Yui" Dice su hermana menor Ui "Podemos seguir, con lo que dice este Niño"

"Niño?" Dice el sueño

"HAHA TE DIJO NIÑO :P" Dice Ritsu en la mente del sueño "Por Verbo" Dice Feliz hasta que el sueño se golpea la cabeza "AUUU"

"Para su información tengo 1000 años" Dice el Sueño cruzando sus Brazos

"Si si lo que digas" Dice Yui obvio no creyendo lo que dice el Sueño

"Bien, Quieres que seamos Alice?" Dice Ui preguntándose quién era

"Comida?" Dijo Yui Feliz, pero nadie le puso atención

"Exacto quiero que sean Alice" Dijo El sueño

"NOS COMERAN! :O" Exclamo Yui Asustada imaginándose que ella era un chocolate siendo comida

"NO!" Dijeron Molestos el Sueño y Ui

"Malvados" se va a la Esquinita

"Que es ¿Alice?" Dice Ui a que nunca ha oído hablar de ella

"Un Secreto"

"Pero como…" Dice Ui siendo interrumpida

"Miren, Lo único que tienen que hacer es Quedarse Aquí"

"Okey" Responden las dos

"Bien me voy" Se levanta el sueño marchándose

"Adiós" Dicen al Unisonó las dos

"Bien Ui, que quieres Hacer :3"

"eh"

"ewe"

"._."

"Vamos a Salir" Dice Yui Feliz

"Pero no creo que debamos" Dijo Ui tratando de Parar a su hermana obvio sin tener éxito

"Vamos Ui" Pidió Yui con ojos de cachorrito

"Está Bien" Se rindió Ui

"Quieres Te"

"Em. Si, pero que no sea del Tuyo"

"y porque no :/ "

"Recuerdas la otra vez"

"Bueno Pues~"

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ui quieres Te" Dijo Yui sirviendo Te

"Claro" Respondió Ui sentándose

"y que tal"

"Muy Rico" da otro trago "que usaste aquí, está muy rico"

"Bueno use unos Honguitos Rojos y verdes que estaban en cajitas" Se da la vuelta Yui pensando

"mmph o_o" Deja de tomar

"y eso es todo" Se voltea Yui "Ui?"

y ahí estaba la Pobre Ui en el Suelo Soñando que era Mario Bros Versión Grand Theft Auto ewe

* * *

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Como iba a Saber que eran Hongos de Mario" Decía Yui

"Bueno no te culpo"

Las Hermanas empezaron a Caminar Alegremente en un Mundo de Caramelo y Frikis subnormales controlado…

* * *

**Ritsu:** eeehhh Te emocionas ಠ_ಠ

**Yo**: losiento

* * *

Bueno Continuo

Empezaron a caminar y se encontraron con una Carta Misteriosa

"Oye Ui Mira Esto" Dice Yui viendo la carta del suelo

"Que Ocurre"

"Parece una Carta" Dice Yui Recogiendo la Carta "que crees que diga"

"No sé, pero no creo que…" Dice Ui interrumpida por que su hermana abre la carta

"Listo :D"

"Por que a mi" se lleva su mano a su cara

_Querido Súbdito_

_El Weon que lea la Carta y que de perdido sepa leer porque si no sabe entonces estoy gastando Tinta de Okis y está muy cara hoy en día, Yo su Archigenial y hermosa Majestad los invito al Castillo para Pedirles un Favor, _

_El Castillo está en la Ciudad o Pueblito llamado Wonderland_

"Vamos Ui :D"

"No creo" Dice Ui negando con la cabeza

"Ándale" de nuevo pone sus ojos de cachorrito

"Está Bien" Dice Ui Totalmente derrotada

":D"

"._."

* * *

**Ahora en Wonderland En el Castillo**

"WOOOW O.O "exclamaba Yui muy sorprendida por el castillo más grande que su casa (y mi casa LOL)

"Es muy Grande" Dice Ui también que obvio sorprendida

"Bien Toquemos" Dice Yui tocando la puerta

"Si" Exclamaba la Súbdita de la Reina que estaba saliendo de la puerta

"Somos las Hermanas Hirasawa y vimos la carta"

"oh, las estábamos esperando" Dijo con algo de Malicia la Súbdita

"Así" Dijo con temor Ui

"Si, Mi nombre es Sawako" se presento

"Yo soy Yui y ella es Ui mi hermanita"

"Genial" Se adentra "Pasen" y así la hermanas se adentraron al castillo

* * *

**En el Interior del Castillo**

"y Dime Sawako que ocupa" Dice Yui viendo el interior del castillo (ustedes imagínense el castillo, yo no sé describir castillos xp)

"Verán la reina está muy enferma y para animarla necesita que le canten"

"Genial! Mi hermanita y Yo, Cantamos muy Bien" Dice Yui muy Feliz

"Muy Bien" Dijo Con tono de Malicia Sawako cosa que no paso desapercibido por Ui

"y D-dígame de que se enfermo su Majestad" Dice Ui algo asustada

"La enfermedad se desconoce pero a afectado al pueblo durante los últimos años, creemos que es la locura"

"ohhh" Dijo Yui

"Okey, Me permite un Momento a mi Hermana" Dijo Ui Tomando la Mano de Yui alejándose de Sawako

"Claro"

Después de varios Minutos de estar caminando suficiente lejos de Sawako, Yui le pregunta a su Hermana

"Ui que Ocurre" Dijo Yui Jalando a su hermana para que se detuviera

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" Dijo Ui tratando de Jalar a su Hermana para que caminara de nuevo

"Por que" Dice Yui resistiendo

"Este lugar no me agrada"

"Ui" Dijo Preocupada

"Onee Chan, es enserio, esa señora da miedo siento que está tramando algo"

"No importa si da miedo, Solo hay que animar a la Reina y Ya"

"Pe.." Fue interrumpida

"Pero nada" Dijo Seria Yui

"Bien" Dijo Desanimada

"Regresemos" empezó a caminar de vuelta Yui

"Hai" Dijo desanimada Ui

**Continuara..**

* * *

**Lo dejare hasta aqui, eh escrito mas tecnicamente tengo eh escrito en word como 11 paginas pero decidi dividirlo, para ue no se haga tanto palabra**

**Porcierto Muchas gracias por sus Reviws, tambien me disculpo por el capitulo pasado si casi no tuvo palabras u.u**

**:v**

**:3**

**Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :3**


End file.
